Medication is often dispensed using a medical cartridge, such as a syringe, having a barrel with a needle at one end and a plunger slidably inserted into the other end. Such cartridges are often referred to as “pre-filled syringes” because they may contain a specific dosage or volume of medication when they are initially provided, as compared to conventional syringes that are furnished empty and filled by the user.
Alternatively, a medical cartridge may be used, such as a vial or an ampule, that includes a penetrable seal instead of a needle on one end of the barrel, and/or a piston rather than a plunger on the other end.
Because of the threat of communicable disease, a number of syringes and adapters have been developed to prevent accidental needle sticks or inadvertent reuse of needle devices. Many of these devices, however, are not easy to use or are complicated to manufacture, resulting in a less effective disposable syringe or safety device.
Another consideration with unit dose cartridges is that they are often made from glass, particularly cartridges for holding certain vaccines or biotech drugs where concern about microorganisms or other contaminants is most critical. Glass cartridges are very fragile and often break during transportation or use. Some existing adapters may not adequately protect the cartridge contained therein from such risks. Others provide greater protection for the cartridge, but may obstruct the professional's view of the cartridge when the device is being used, hampering monitoring of the medication being delivered.
A further consideration with unit dose cartridges is that they are often filled with extremely expensive medications or drugs that sometimes cost as much as two thousand dollars per unit dose. The high cost of the medicine stored in these pre-filled syringes has created a valuable market for resale of the drugs and medications. Because of their value, individuals may be tempted to remove all or part of the expensive medication and replace it with a less expensive substitute.
Accordingly, a device that prevents tampering, or provides evidence of tampering, with a substance inside a pre-filled syringe would be considered useful.